1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to image processing apparatus and methods and, more particularly, to image processing apparatus and methods for analyzing images and reconstituting them as improved images.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Image processing apparatus have been proposed for sensing the individual radiance values of each picture element or pixel in a scene to obtain a radiance field, which is then processed to obtain an output field with various beneficial effects of image processing. Some such processes are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,553,360, of Land and McCann, entitled "Method and System for Image Reproduction Based on Significant Visual Boundaries of Original Subject", issued Jan. 5, 1971; U.S. Pat. No 3,651,252, of Land, Ferrari, Kagan, and McCann, entitled "Image Reproduction System Which Detects Subject by Sensing Intensity Ratios", issued Mar. 21, 1972; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,336 of Frankle and McCann issued May 17, 1983.
These prior art arrangements involve sensing the individual radiance values of the different areas of a scene and then performing a plurality of operations for each such area in which its radiance value is compared to that of other scene areas to derive a revised value for each area from which an improved image of the scene is produced.
One object of this invention is to provide improved apparatus and methods for processing information representative of an image-wise distribution of radiation from a subject, and producing an improved image therefrom.
Another primary object of this invention is to provide a method and apparatus for processing and reconstituting an improved image of a scene with a minimum number of process steps capable of being handled by relatively simplified processing equipment.
A still further purpose of the invention is to provide a method and apparatus for analyzing an image and reconstituting it as an improved final image by techniques which simplify the processing steps and reduce the demands on computer memories and associated equipment.